


The Stupidest Thing He’s Ever Done

by voidbeast



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen, bastard teen becomes an even bigger bastard, gets his dumbshit ass kicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbeast/pseuds/voidbeast
Summary: Shura takes on a demon much stronger than he is to boost his reputation





	The Stupidest Thing He’s Ever Done

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift fr tophatting on tumblr during the smt secret santa back in 2016

It takes a long time to build up a reputation, and Shura was getting bored from waiting. The weaker demons were already well aware of his strength, but he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere with weak demons. The stronger demons however took more work to recruit than he was willing to put in. Their bribes were getting ridiculous and most were even refusing to join him after robbing him of his items. Something had to be done before he ran out of Life Stones.

After soaking his wounds in the Fountain of Life after getting snippy with a demon who tried to run off with his items yet again, Shura overheard something interesting from a couple of demons. There were rumors about a powerful demon gathering forces in Kabukicho Prison and calling himself the Emperor. It sounded like he was being a pain in the ass but nobody was strong enough to stand up to him. Shura nearly sprang out of the water at this news. This was his opportunity to get the recognition he needed. His demons gave him worried looks as he dismissed them, saying this was a fight he would face on his own. Anyone could take down a foe with the right amount of help, but if Shura was going to up his reputation he’d need to do this on his own.

-

Finally arriving back at the prison, he’d noticed things had very obviously changed. The corridors were filled with mist and the temperature had plummeted. Shura was freezing without a shirt and all the Frosts he passed seemed to giggle at this fact. Whatever the Emperor was he was a demon Shura had never come across before but it wouldn’t be something a couple of Agilaos couldn’t take out. He marched as confidently as a shivering fiend could to where a large set of doors stood. Slamming them open, Shura was met with a towering demon.

“Hee-toshura how do you like my new form, ho? I’ve become hee ho evil!” Heeho nearly shouted in excitement. The Jack Frost had transformed into what Shura could only assume could be called a Black Frost. “This place isn’t big enough for the two of us though so scram! Hee ho!”

Instead of responding Shura lashed out and raked his claws against the Frost’s stomach, but the demon’s skin was too rubbery and his hand just bounced off. He readied for another attack but the Frost’s hand slammed into him, sending Shura crashing into a wall. Scrambling to get up he nearly got swatted again but managed to tear into the skin on the Frost’s arm. Shura sent a fireball at the cut, but it healed immediately upon contact. The Frost just laughed as Shura chucked a Mabufu rock trying to see if he had misunderstood the demon’s weakness. It just bounced off as Shura lay vulnerable for another attack. He narrowly dodged the blocks of ice that rained down but still got hit with the shards of broken ice that bounced off the floor. The Frost didn’t let up as fireballs followed next and singed the fiend’s fresh wounds. The room was too tiny to properly fight in and the magic attacks would hit Shura no matter where he stood.

The fiend knew he wasn’t going to last long if he couldn’t find a safe place to heal, and fled into the hallways to find somewhere. It was a cowardly move but he knew the Frost would follow him, so it wasn’t like he was abandoning the fight. He could hear the demon stomping around trying to discover where he was hiding, and insults were being thrown as Shura pressed a few Life Stones into his cuts. The Frost was moving slower than he expected though, which gave him time to think about how to approach the fight.

Shura wasn’t the best strategist and he usually let his demons handle most of the magic and skills, but he was all alone now and that was coming back to bite him in the ass. This was a foe who couldn’t be taken head on and brute strength alone wouldn’t cut it. If there was any weakness on the Frost it would be on his head, but it’d be hard to get up there unless Shura could somehow pounce on him from above.

The fiend quickly pulled himself up and started running, remembering the holes he used to navigate the prison last time he was here. It seemed the Frosts were content with the shape the prison was in considering most of the barricades were still up. There was a hole in the ceiling just above that would be perfect for an ambush, all Shura had to do now was draw the Frost to him. He kicked over a few chairs and desks which clanged through the empty hallways and alerted the Frost. The demon would be smart enough to realize Shura was hiding in one of the holes and he readied a couple of Mahama rocks.

The Frost nearly slammed into the remaining barricade while one of his hands reached for the hole. Shura threw the rocks at the ground, enveloping the floor below in light and blinding the Frost in the process. He jumped down and landed on the Frosts’s back and dug his claws into his neck. The demon was flailing wildly from being caught so off guard and the fiend’s claws sank easier into his flesh. Shura hadn’t planned this far ahead since he still couldn’t figure out a weakness for this thing, but an interesting idea came to mind.

He had one more Mahama rock left and he wanted to make it count. Shura opened the cuts as wide as he could and shoved the rock into the Frost’s neck just as he was regaining his composure. The fiend quickly jumped off and hid behind a desk as the Frost started shaking and exorcism slips poured from his mouth. The demon exploded in a blinding flash and the original Heeho was left standing in his place. He melted after saying his parting words but Shura was too exhilarated to feel upset.

The fiend got his ass kicked from coming in as unprepared as he did, and running away from an opponent even for tactical advantage was still cowardly, but he’d still beaten the Frost. Sure he could’ve had a much easier time if he’d even brought along one other demon, but no witnesses meant he could lie as much as he wanted about the battle. Taking the defeated Frost’s hat Shura once again walked confidently through the prison, back to a fountain so he could rest and finally recruit some more demons.


End file.
